Death From the Heavens
Thundercrack "Demons..." The world seemed to slow down, or outright stop for Lancelot, as he saw his legs fly off, seperating from his body, as the dark skies and clouds seperated, opening up a hole that allows light to break in once more, before the darkness began to close once more "Dark creatures of the abyss...only existing to destroy..." These words rang through his head, his eyes catching sight at Amon, the demon who is making a fool of him. The realization caused his rage to boil up "No mercy for those who oppose the light of humanity. No forgiveness. They have no soul. Remember, Lancelot, never allow them to win. That could cost many lives, for many years to come.". "This man..." Lancelot thought to himself, lightning sparking on every inch of his body, covering him completely in a thick aura "...makes me want to go all out!" In the blink of an eye, Lancelot's entire being changed, becoming more demonic in appearance, horns potruding backwards, thin like blades and curved, his flesh becoming like armor, and his face skeletal, with whited eyes. He struck the mountain's surface like a spear, consuming the entire top in lightning. Lightning dug into the mountain, tearing it apart from the inside out, creating avalanches of boulders to fall down towards the forest, opening it up like a gaping maw, an enormous tower of lightning creating a new surface, cutting the mountain's height in half. The tower continued to extend to the skies, tearing a hole through the clouds, sending a shocking pulse throughout the entire mountain and the forest, giving everyone the feeling of sudden electrocution, not deadly, but still notable. "I need more power!" Lancelot stood before Amon, his legs returned, his lower half fusing back with him. He remained at the center of the storm he created, clenching his hands into fists "I will have more power! To defeat! This demon!" He declared to Amon, his anger made clear, as rocks and debris rose from the ground, being obliterating to dust by the lightning. "..." Amon remained footed, being bombarded by strong waves of lightning, using his wings as a makeshift shield to block the storm. He crouched down, his feet cracking the earth, and at a moment's notice, a large sonic boom blasted the ground, as Amon charged towards Lancelot, preparing to punch him. "No...!" Lancelot grabbed Amon's wrist, stopping him i his tracks, an enormous shockwave blasting through Lancelot, causing him to lightly budge back, incredible force still being behind Amon's attack, even when being pushed back by the storm. "No more weakness! Now you will see what it means to oppose heaven's thunder!" With a single punch to Amon's body, all the lightning surrounding the area move forth with his punch, assaulting Amon with its full might, looking like an ocean of electricity, travelling through the air like a large cannon blast. The tower tearing into the heavens, became an attack with but one movement. "Gah...!" Amon was sent flying by the force of the attack. Although the lightning wasn't as strong as it looked, it still hit like a truck. He flapped his demonic wings, flying, heading back towards Lancelot. However, a stream of lightning flew towards him, the speed caught him off guard, and by the time he saw Lancelot's face, it was too late. With his arms turned to blades of lighting, an x-shaped slash came upon his chest, causing blood to spill in large quantities onto Lancelot, dying him in black blood. "...!" Amon's eyes widened in shock, feeling actual pain, the first time in this entire fight that he felt the need to grab his wound and be concerned. "His magic hurts you now!" Gram shouted, the urgency in his tone made clear "You're fully demon now...Don't let him hit you! Actually dodge! Or else you won't heal!". With the warning, Amon teleported above Lancelot, kicking him in the head with both feet, however, Lancelot released an electric blast, pushing Amon higher up. "This isn't going to go your way anymore." Opening his mouth, Lancelot unleashed a blast of lightning at Amon, sending him flying higher into the sky, and into the clouds. "Tengai." Lancelot declared, flying up into the clouds, chasing after Amon. "Senichiya!" Within the dark clouds, Lancelot struck Amon a thousand times at lightning speed, physically striking him each time, gathering more and more lightning into a spherical form around Amon. Thunder gathered in the clouds, roaring louder and louder, creating lightning that struck the earth, burning trees. And at the finally of it all, Lancelot was sent plunging back down, with the imprint of a fist onto his chest, causing him to hit the ground in mere seconds. "I'm not going to let you win." Amon said, flying back down, landing infront of Lancelot, as he stood back up, the two standing before one another. "Black Arms." Amon held his hands together, his knuckles facing Lancelot, placing them near his chest. "Thunder Devil's!" Lancelot held his hand in a finger gun shape, aiming it at Amon. "Death Fist!" Amon thrusted his hands forth as they held together, firing a dark blast of energy from his combined hands. Expanding in size, like a wall, ready to slam Lancelot. "Finger Gun!" A concentrated blast of lightning shot from Lancelot's finger, striking Amon's own attack, cleanly piercing through it, and then piercing through Amon's shoulder, Amon just barely dodging it, while Amon's own attack, struck Lancelot, pushing him back slightly, but didn't deal any significant damage "Hmph, is that your be-...?" Lancelot choked on his own words, when Amon's fist contacted with his stomach, having teleported closer to Lancelot when the attack obscured Lancelot's vision. Flapping his wings, crouching his knees, Amon began to run across the forest, slamming Lancelot into the ground, with his fist being planted firmly in his stomach. He left a trail, both of his own footsteps, and of Lancelot's body grinding against the dirt and through the rocks and trees. "People such as you, don't deserve a quick death!" Lancelot gritted his teeth, wrapping his tail around Amon's arm "So let me give you a long, painful road to the depths of Hell where you belong!" Digging his claws into Amon's arm, and using his tail, Lancelot flipped Amon over, quickly grabbing his head and slamming it into the dirt "I'll make a road using your body even!" With a burst of lightning, Lancelot proceeded to cover every inch of the forest with Amon's body along the ground, leaving a trail of destruction behind, burnt trees, shattered stone and roads shaped like a demon's face. Far more effective and quicker than Amon's attempt. Teleporting next to Lancelot, Amon delivered a sharp kick to his neck, sending the Thunder Devil Slayer tumbling along the ground "People such as I?" Amon stood firmly, walking towards Lancelot "And what, pray tell, are people such as I?". "Monster." Lancelot uttered, appearing behind Amon, with a shocking sensation all over his body "The very definition of one!" Kicking Amon's back, Lancelot dropped him on the ground, Amon's body beginning to give in and the lightning weakening his movement, messing with his concentration "I know all about you. You have a very long history in Bosco. Grigori, Songbird, the God of Death, affiliated with so many monsters." Stepping on Amon's head, Lancelot began crushing it, denting the ground "Don't try and lie. You killed people for money without remorse. What else would you call yourself?". "I...!" Before he could speak or try to stand up, Lancelot stomped on Amon's head, keeping him on the ground. "Give it up. You can't beat me. I've lived for a hundred years. A hundred years of battle, blood, and bodies." Intensifying the lightning around his body, gathering it at his fist "I have fought armies! Armies of both humans and demons! I have never, ever lost to a demon before. I have made them my prey. And what are you, but not another pitiful demon?" Taking his foot off and standing above him, aiming his fist at Amon's back "You think having that attachment to humans makes you special? That it makes you any different? It doesn't. Sooner or later, like all the creatures of Hades, you will bring forth darkness and chaos. And that is why I am here. To stop that from happening." Lancelot punched Amon's back, the lightning shooting upwards into the skies like a bolt of lightning, summoning forth more lightning bolts, striking Amon repeatedly, his screams echoing through the forest. Amon lied on the ground, the lightning burnt through his defenses, and cinged his flesh with ease, leaving a large, new burn mark on his back, as Lancelot took a step back "I...won't..." Amon used his shadows to force himself back on his feet, turning to face Lancelot "I won't...deny what I've done...bu-..." Before he could finish, Lancelot slashed Amon in a crossed manner, both his arms turned to sharp, thin blades, causing blood to spill from his chest "Gah...!!!" And it hurt. Lancelot grabbed Amon by his neck, raising him up and beginning to choke him, the demonic form beginning to crack "I think I heard enough of your voice." Lancelot extended his free hand back, charging it with lightning "I bid thee farewell. This was a good hunt.". Spear of the Heavens Lancelot thrusted his arm forth, his hand open in a claw-like motion, more than ready to tear out Amon's heart to kill him. However, inches away from Amon's chest, Lancelot's hand was struck by a light blush spear, emanting lightning much like him, looking at the spear, he saw Erza Scarlet clutching it, still in her dingy, dirty look "You...What are you doing?". "I'm sorry, but I need this man as a guide!" Erza replied, striking Lancelot's thigh, causing him to lose balance, striking him once more in the face, causing him to both release Amon and budge back a bit. "Hm. Idiot. So the great Titania sides with the filth? Fine. I'll execute you bo-..." Lancelot was interrupted by two flying kicks striking him in the head, by both Cobra and Racer simultaneously. However, all it did was cause him to budge lightly, as he quickly peformed a full body spin, slamming the two Mages into a boulder with his tail "You as well? What the hell are Chiron and Liliana doing?". "They put up a fight...but so did we." Midnight answered Lancelot question, emerging from the forest wreckage, followed by Kamma and Angel "And now, we'll take care of you.". "...They lost, huh?...Are they...?" Midnight swiped his head sideways, knowing what Lancelot inteded to ask "I see...How infuriating.". Amon stood up, his demonic form cracking, as blood continued spilling from his chest "Urgh...You...you all...?". Erza dispelled her spear, sending back into her pocket space "We thought you may need help. Despite the...How you were handling him prior.". "...Tha-..." Before Amon could thank Erza, she was struck, a firm knee to her stomach by Lancelot, causing her to cough blood. "Did they really lose to you...?" Lancelot said, as Erza plummeted to the ground, feeling her ribs crack, continually coughing blood, as a surging electrcitiy shocked her whole body. Staring farther, Amon saw the other Oracion Seis already down, all seemingly paralyzed by the lightning. "And now, you." Lancelot walked passed the collapsed Erza, confronting Amon, raising his foot above his head "I'll make it qui-..." He was cut short when Erza tackled him, wrapping her arms around his chest from behind "What are y-...?!". "I still need...to find them...!" Erza clinged to Lancelot, stopping him from killing Amon "I won't let you...kill my hope...!". "...Alright. Fine." Lancelot unleashed an enormous blast of lightning, shocking Erza, blasting her away from him. "You all want to be a ragtag team of goody ol' buds?" Lancelot grabbed Amon, tossing him among the others "I'll tear you all apart together, that way, you can all die together at once!". Erza stood up once more, her arms cinged and barely moving "Haaah...haaah" Blood dripped from her chin as she panted, still opposing Lancelot "I haven't fought anyone in years...but I still won't give up as easy...!". Lancelot crouched down, placing his hand on the earth, digging his claws into it "With this, I'll reinvigorate the storm!" Lighting struck Lancelot from the heavens, empowering him more and more "Heavenly Might of the All-Father!". "Ah...I'm tired so soon...?" Erza said to herself, beginning to lose strength in her legs "I guess I've become...weaker...?" Falling on her knees, Erza still glared at Lancelot, refusing to budge from her spot. "You're all idiots, clinging to a hope, a dream you're not worthy of. Your sins will never leave you. I am proof of that." Lancelot said, preparing his attack "Shatter the Earth and Surpass the Heavens." Lightning shot from behind Lancelot, rending an entire field of trees to nothing, taking a form akin to a spear "Brahma's Hand!" Lancelot declared, and in an instant, vanished, with destruction soon following suit. Lighting tore apart the forest, rising from the earth and cracking it, seeming almost apocalyptic in its scenery, as the lightning extending as towers into the clouds, seperating the clouds and darkness away, creating storms and thunder. Shooting like a thin spear of lightning, the mountain that stood before Lancelot as he attacked became nothing but two small hills, with an enormous gap between them, a crater of burnt earth. A straight line of destruction stood out, showing the path Lancelot traveled, almost looking like the blade of a God struck the earth. And at the other side of the entire forest, Lancelot stood, a trail behind him. Looking back, he saw the destruction he created, the towers of lightning still extending high and mighty. "Hm. It's been fifty years since I've last done that..." Lancelot said, almost solemnly, as he recalled past memories. Everything was silent for once, with the only sound echoing being the rain drops. Without warning, Lancelot was struck behind the head, being sent flying a fair distance away, causing him to quickly regain his balance, staring in awe "What?! H-...How?! Why are you still standing?!". Amon stood before Lancelot, his demonic form almost completely gone, looking more like shattered armor than flesh, his wings and tail gone, with the skull mask remaining on his face. He limped towards Lancelot, the demonic flesh cracking and shattering, falling off to expose his human appearance once more, with the cross-shaped scar Lancelot inflicted onto him. "The others...they have surely died, haven't they?!". "No...I got them out." Amon said "They'll be safe.". "...Teleportation...you bastard..." Lancelot grinned, beginning to laugh, his laughter growing louder and louder, until it broke it a maddened screech, tackling Amon's body at lightning speed, sending him flying, only for Lancelot to run behind Amon, kicking him "Why...!" Striking him into the sky, Lancelot began assaulting Amon repeatedly, each time hitting harder and harder "Won't! You!" Finally, Lancelot appear next to Amon, holding his hands together, striking Amon in the stomach and sending him crashing back down "DIE?!". "Amon..." Gram said, as Amon picked himself up again, each movement being extremely painful, his bones made noises they shouldn't "Don't get yourself killed now. Run.". "No..." Amon replied, standing up, glaring at Lancelot as he returned back down "I've remembered things...I didn't want to. You made me see her again, happy and smiling, something I took from her!" Amon gritted his teeth in anger and anguish, clenching his hands into fists "I am a monster. I'm fine with that. Because it means I can hurt you as much as I want, without feeling bad about it!" Suddenly black energy released from Amon as he leaped at Lancelot. "What are you going to achieve in this fight now?!" Lancelot cocked his arm back, clenching his hand into fist, as both their fists clashed "You're just another worthless demon! In a world of humans! Go back to Gehenna where you came from!" The two quickly began clashing fists, with Lancelot's speed and force only growing, overwhelming Amon's attacks, to the point that he could barely track Lancelot's attacks, being struck in his body repeatedly. "I'll rip your world in half!". "Congratulations, Amon." Gram whispered, almost satisfied "You're now a true demon.". "Enough!" In a fit of rage, Amon swiped his arm downward at Lancelot's right shoulder, his arm coated in dark energy, rippling and swirling, as Amon tore off Lancelot's arm off, the lightning wearing off the arm, returning it to normal. The two combatants halted for a moment, as blood began gushing out of Lancelot's wound, taking a moment to understand what happened. In an instant, Lancelot broke into pained screaming, clutching his stump in pain and confusion "W-...Why?! What the...hell...?!" Lancelot looked at his arm as it lied lifeless on the earth "What the fuck did you...?!" Before he could speak, Amon struck Lancelot in his face, punching him repeatedly, the dark energy beginning to coat his entire body. In retort, Lancelot blasted in lightning speed, taking Amon with him "You bastard!" Lancelot tore through trees, boulders, blasting through a small hill "Bastard! Just die! For the love of everything that is holy! For everything that is still right in this world! Just die already!" Without warning, Amon thrusted his finger into Lancelot's right eye, causing the devil slayer to lose his momentum and control, crashing into the ground with Amon. "Gah...!!!" Lancelot covered his bleeding eye, not understanding why he was being damaged all of a sudden "This...this power...don't tell me...the power of chaos...Trapezohedron...?!". "..." Amon simply stared in confusion. He had no clue what this Trapezohedron is, nor what this dark energy he summoned was. It wasn't his shadows, nor magic energy blended with Black Blood. It felt...abnormal. "Hmph." Amon stood before Lancelot who stood back up, tapping his chest "I won't move. Hit me with your kill shot.". "You insult me...? You cocky, arrogant son of a bitch!" Lancelot lunged at Amon, raising his left arm, in preparation to punch Amon "You foul, hideous, unholy abomination of nature! I'll use your skull as a goddamn bottle!" Lancelot thrusted his arm forth to punch Amon, aiming directly for his chest to tear it out. And in a moment without warning, Amon's fist contacted with Lancelot's chest first, giving him only a second to notice "Wha-...?" Amon punched Lancelot's chest, the intense shockwave creating a sort of dome that knocked back all the rain and water from the area, leaving it rain-free for approximately two seconds before the rain returned, following by a dark wave turning the ground they stood upon into a crater. "Ugh..." Lancelot stood in shock, his Devil Sync beginning to dissipate, as he fell on his back, defeated "I've...lost...? To a demon, no less..." Lancelot coughed, breathing heavily. Amon crouched down to Lancelot's level, placing his hand on Lancelot's neck "I'm not done with you.". "Heh...hahaha...You're just going...to prove my point..." Lancelot weakly said, smiling one more time "You will...be the undoing of everyt-..." Lancelot was cut short when Amon tore out his throat, leaving the Devil Slayer no longer incapable of speech for now, and desperately coughing. "You're the regenerative type, aren't you?". "Amon, don't." Gram said to Amon, knowing what intends to do "You'll be no better than...". "So what?" Amon grabbed Lancelot's head, beginning to crush it as his claws dug into his skull "I'm not looking to impress anyone as citizen of the year.". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice